


Strange Alliances

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Concessions, Gen, frame-ups, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: When Neal winds up in jail for something he didn’t do, Peter has to make some concessions in order to clear his CI.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Strange Alliances

“Neal, I want you to stay put and not do anything stupid!” Peter said sternly as he sat across a table from his CI.

“Peter, you’re usually a smart man so I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m in NYPD lockup at the moment,” Neal replied with an attitude.

“And I’m also smart enough to know that being detained by the police hasn’t ever stopped you from taking off in the past,” Peter replied with his own degree of sarcasm.

“I’m being set up and framed, so sitting here like a trapped animal isn’t doing anything to fix that!” the frustrated young man sniped.

“ _I’m_ going to fix things, Neal!” his handler insisted. “Now, give me your word that you’ll be patient as well as stationary until I get the job done.”

“I think _we’re_ done here,” a contrary felon said evenly. “As per Miranda, I’m invoking my right to remain silent, and I insist that I have access to my attorney.”

Peter groaned. “Mozzie can’t help you, Neal. Trust me—I can, but only if you’re forthcoming.”

“This is me being _silent_ over here on my side of the table,” Neal taunted.

“Fine!” Peter almost yelled, “but I’m talking to your attorney after he gets done talking to you.”

Neal couldn’t help but snicker.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What you’re proposing—us working together—well, it’s a travesty. You know that, right?” Mozzie remarked to Peter later in the day.

“I’ll grant you that it’s a bit unusual, but then we’re dealing with unusual circumstances,” Peter answered honestly.

Mozzie finally looked resigned. _“From even the greatest of horrors, irony is seldom absent.”_ That’s a quote attributed to H.P. Lovecraft, in case you’re literately challenged.

_“Nobody can tell what I suffer! But it is always so.”_ Peter countered. “That’s a Jane Austin quote from _Pride and Prejudice_.”

“Touché! Maybe there might be hope for you yet, Suit!” Mozzie snarked. “Now, let’s get cracking.”


End file.
